Scary Job
by Mystic Zidler
Summary: Sieghart and friends met a ghost. What will happen? Review for an exclusive Gacha Pet in your dreamland!


Hi again everyone. I'm here with my first one-shot. And my first translated fanfic of course. Forgive me if there's any mistranslates. (Prepares a hammer to hit my head)

Ash: First fic without my appearances too.

Wilhelm: First for me too. I'll maybe show up at anywhere at The Chronicles of the Immortal Soldier and Ash Romanov Returns.

Readers: *stare at the word "Wilhelm"*

Random reader: Hey! Who's Wilhelm?

Daniel: Oh sorry. I forgot to tell you that the real Ronald Tulus Napitupulu isn't happy to see my 2nd OC's name. (Blame on the real creator, my friend). After a bit of name thinking at the school library while reading "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" Novel (Too bored at school without anything to do). When I saw the part which Voldemort said, "Yaxley beside Dolohov" thing. I started to think about the name using Dolohov. Firstly I got Thomas Dolohov. Then I changed to Tomas Dolohov (The name I told my friends). But now, after a self-review about the name, I think I should change it. Wilhelm Dolohov, that's his name. Oh by the way, how did you get here? Get back to where you came from! *kicks Random reader*

Random reader: Kyaaaa! (Landed at a volcano at Hawaii)

Daniel: Oh boy, for just a prologue took me 230 words! To the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase! It belongs to KoG. What I own is my house's two computers which I used to type and upload the fanfic; my folio book; and my _Standard Tecno_ Pen. This fic originally belongs to Midnight Reploid.

Note: There'll be some live comment from me! (And some notes which I considered better-to-upload) (RGC: Me and M.R.: Midnight Reploid)

Live Message to: LunaTale, ChaosSeeker, Haosbringer981, hellor heaven, awainotsubasa, Namai, Midnight Reploid, Blackwing-Darkraven, aika-chan02, Light Heaven, Shadow Heaven, Clandarrlo Slayer, lazz izolet, Willowwhip, and Fata Moon.  
>Check out the KoG's video Solica shared at the Facebook Group! Trust me, it's super hilarious! XD<p>

=Scary Job - One Shot=

(A/N: This fic is 100% translated using my own knowledge and some help from the authors who join the Facebook group. Minor changes are in. Midnight Reploid's disclaimer isn't inside. I already made mine)

Midnight Reploid (M.R.)/Author : "M-m-m…Mari, do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
>Mari : "…" (Blushes)<br>Aerknard : "No you can't. Mari belongs to me" (Cuts the author's head)  
>M.R. : *thud*<br>Lire : "Hey Sieg. Mari's getting angry."  
>Aerknard : "Heh? Where?" *Zap* (Shot by Mari's Robot's laser)<br>Lire : "Nice one Mari!"  
>Mari : "Thanks"<p>

They took the black-due-to-burnt Sieghart away.

=In the castle=

"Sorry, Mari," Aerknard said. "It's the author's fault for proposing to you." Mari kept quiet, maybe she's still angry. "Come on," Elesis said. "It's your fault for cutting the author's head off."

Night came and Aerknardwent up to sleep because he thought he was forgiven.

What were the Chasers doing:  
>Ryan was eating<br>Elesis was taking a bath  
>Lass was dazing outside the castle<br>Aerknard was sleeping (RGC: You said that already M.R.)  
>Mari was inside her room<br>and the others were doing something happy (RGC: He made it)

Outside the castle there was someone that brought something on his hand.

The 'person' called the dazed Lass, "Hey, Lass! What are you doing?" Lass was shocked and started to find the source of the voice, which was not coming from the nearby mosque. (RGC: Allahu Akbar?). When he saw the person who called him, his already-paled-face went paler and he cried, "G-GHOST!" And the 'person' was confused and disappeared.

Lass ran inside the castle and yelled frantically (RGC: also like a madman). The chasers were confused. Elesis, who had finished bathing asked, "Lass, what happened to you?" Lass answered nervously, "Th-th-there's a gh-gh-ghost…"

Some Chasers broke in laughter. Somebody was choked by the food, somebody woke up, and somebody even got angry due to the noisiness. Arme said, "Lass, lass… You still believe in ghosts?" (RGC: Lass has gone OOC). Amy said, "How come ghost exists at the era like this?" and Ryan said "Water…water…." It was Ryan who was choked. Because he was thought joking, Lass challenged, "OK then… If all of you dare, let's have a Night Challenge!" Amy answered "OK" Elesis said "Agree!" Sieghart answered with a snore. Ryan was still begging for water (RGC: He's gonna die from choking… :D)

The following night, the Chasers gathered. They were going to do the Night Challenge in groups of two. First group : Jin and Amy. Second group : Ronan and Elesis. Third Group : Lire and Ryan. Arme, Lass, Aerknard, and Mari, who didn't join the Night Challenge, guarded the castle. Lass didn't join because he was still traumatized. Arme was comforting Lass. Aerknard was sleeping due to laziness. Mari was in her room doing who-knows-what.

Now let's get to the Night Challengers.

=Jin and Amy=

"Hey Amy, if you're scared just be near me, OK?" Jin said. Amy answered, "Who's afraid?" They walked as they talked. Suddenly, a wolf howled. Amy was shocked and jumped towards Jin. Jin chuckled, "See?" Amy scowled, "I'm not scared. I'm just shocked," . "Ah, don't lie to me. You're still holding me," Amy blushed and released her hand from Jin's. Suddenly someone called them.  
>"Jin…Amy…" said the headless ghost. Jin and Amy looked behind and were terrified with what they saw. They ran as fast as they could back to the castle.<p>

=Lire and Ryan=

"Auuuu…" Ryan howled. "Come on Ryan, you don't need to transform into a wolf again." Lire said. "Alright" Then suddenly somebody said, "Hi Lire! Hi Ryan!" When Ryan and Lire looked towards the source of the voice they were shocked, terrified, and ran away, "Ghooooossssssssstttt!" And that was the headless ghost (M.R. : How quick does the ghost change place?)

=Ronan and Elesis=

"Ah… Why am I joining this kind of event" Ronan complained. "This is to test someone's courage," Elesis said. "If you're scared, go home then,"  
>"Who's afraid?" Ronan said angrily, prorogated by Elesis' taunt. It ended with a sword battle. While they were fighting, somebody said, "Hey Ronan! Elesis! Why do you two have to fight? Why don't you just be in peace?" Ronan and Elesis were surprised. "Huh?" Ronan started to shake after what he saw. "G-g-ghos-st…" He ran away.<br>"Hey Ronan! Don't go! *sigh* That's okay, I can take that thing myself!"

Slash! Swing!

Elesis went back to the castle with the ghost. When she arrived, she showed them the headless ghost. Some chasers shrieked and passed out. The ghost woke up a few hours later, and it realized that it was bonded. (RGC: Holy crap. Ghosts are invisible, if you touch you'll just 'pierce' their bodies. How can you even bond them?) "Let me go! I'm only here to see Arme! I want her to put my head back to my body!"

"What?" said the chasers. The ghost was actually the author! (RGC: Looks like he broke the fourth wall… w8… What's fourth wall again? Damn)

M.R.: "So next time, don't just chop someone's head without thinking."  
>Aerknard: "I'm sorry author"<br>Mari: *Gunslinger's Dash Attack* (I mean kicks Aerknard)  
>Aerknard: "Ow!"<br>Ryan: (Lies unconciously on the floor with his mouth which is full of foam)  
>Lire: "Anybody want to try my homemade cake?"<br>All except Lire: "No!"  
>Lire: "Read and Review guys!"<br>Daniel: "Hands up!" (holding a Dual Infinity)  
>Jin: "Since when did you come here and where did you get that gun?"<br>Daniel: "Not your business boy… I'm here just to tell you about this fic. I'm not really good at translating. So forgive me for any mistakes! Gome-nasai!"


End file.
